Despair: One more time
by RougeJustice
Summary: Una mente que no deja de hablar, recordar y escuchar. Un corazón que no deja de latir por su mitad. La asfixia de recuerdos que pueden matarte una y otra vez. Si tan solo pudiera verte una vez más. [NijiAka] [Oneshot]


Hola a todos uvu~ me llamo Milla y no sé escribir un fanfic, hahahaha.

No, en serio, no sé escribir ;_; juro que lo revisé una y otra vez, y lo editaba y editaba, corregía mis errores y aún así encontraba más errores. En fin, la cosa es que si no paraba, no iba a publicarlo NUNCA xDD. Y bueno, básicamente, mi fanfic es una especie de POV de Nijimura, en donde va relatando en su mente las cosas que ocurren mientras va caminando después de regresar de un "viaje". Junté experiencias con ficción, me inspiré con muchas canciones y la verdad es que hay que leerlo bien lento (de todas formas, nadie habla tan rápido en su mente).

Puse en cursiva los diálogos por capricho. Más que diálogo en realidad, es Akashi hablando en los recuerdos de Nijimura (una aclaración).

Y bueno, cualquier duda me la pueden decir, sé que escribo un poco raro, hasta yo me confundo leyendo mis propios fics, hahahahaha.

Espero que lo disfruten :3

PD: VIVA EL NIJIAKA !

**Kuroko no Basket lamentablemente no me pertenece, es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, un gran genio ;u; 3**

* * *

Estoy caminando nuevamente por las anchas calles de Tokyo, el día es bastante frío, tal y como lo recordaba, y no hay ningún pedazo de cielo el cual no haya sido tapado con las grandes y grises nubes que son tan comunes en Japón. Con las manos frías en mis bolsillos voy caminando solo, mirando cabizbajo como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta a algo en el suelo. Mi mente no me deja en paz por todas aquellas palabras que dije y no dije, y retumban en mi cabeza como alguna clase de castigo en mi interior. Imágenes tan cálidas, los recuerdos más bellos que conservo y que a la vez impulsan sentimientos de nostalgia y tristeza, recuerdos dulces que se vuelven amargos con el solo hecho de recordar aquellas miradas llenas de sentimientos varios; amor, tristeza, ira, angustia, euforia, y tantos más. Aquella voz con la cual me llamabas, aquellas expresiones que me volvían loco, aquella esencia envolvente la cual está ausente y aunque tú no quieras... me matan día a día.

Miro hacia el frente intentado buscarte con la mirada, pero por más que busque, por más que mire y mire nunca puedo encontrarte. ¿Y qué podría decirte?, la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Pero el solo hecho de no verte me vuelve loco día a día, noche a noche. Y entonces miro hacia el cielo tratando de buscar alguna solución, ¿solución?, no lo sé... las gotas caen despacio dando paso a una pequeña lluvia. Un vacío en mi interior el cual siento que atrapa mi garganta, formando el nudo más desagradable, más latente, para luego dar riendas a un llanto interior, y quizá alguna lágrima.

Si tan solo pudiese volver al pasado... si pudiese volver a nacer, si pudiese hacer las cosas de nuevo. No... lo hecho, hecho está. Y aún así... ¿por qué duele tanto?, aún cuando fui yo quien lo decidiera, aún cuando yo fui el que te hirió, aún cuando fui el monstruo que cortó con todo lo que alguna vez fueron tus deseos, emociones, sueños que compartíamos solamente entre tú y yo... ¿por qué tiene que doler tanto?

Aah, no sabes cómo quisiera correr hacia ti y explicarte todo, ser sincero conmigo mismo y decirte todas aquellas cosas que no te dije, el cómo me sentía y cómo creía que iba a resultar todo según lo que yo pensaba. Pero no... solamente fui un ser desgraciado, te di la espalda y caminé sin mirarte...

_Nijimura-Sempai_ – me miraste con un semblante de preocupación, una voz temblorosa salió de ti apenas, y yo como una vil estatua de hielo te devolví una mirada fría y muda –_ Nijimura-Sempai... ¿ocurre algo?_ – y te mentí sin gesticular ninguna emoción, como un niño inmaduro lo dije.

_No es de tu incumbencia, tonto, así que ya deja de preocuparte por mí_ – cerré los ojos asqueado, caminé rápidamente hacia donde ni siquiera yo recuerdo dónde. Sé que dejaste de caminar, no pude voltear mi cabeza para verte, y yo seguí mi camino sin despedirme, sin poder decir ninguna otra sola palabra... de todas formas, no merecían seguir saliendo, pues cada una de ellas era veneno mortal para ambos.

Ignorarlo.

Una de las pocas personas que me admiraba y yo estaba ignorándolo. Una de las personas que YO amaba, y estaba tratándolo como una escoria. ¿Cuántas veces me llamaste por mi nombre y te ignoré?, ¿cuántas veces quisiste tomar mi mano torpemente y yo simplemente las escondí?, ¿cuántas veces me abrazaste y yo no te correspondí?, ¿cuántas veces intentaste besarme?, ¿cuántas veces te detuve?, ¿cuántas veces habrás llorado en soledad?, ¿de qué sirvió todo esto si al final no logré conseguir olvidarte en todo este puto, jodido y largo tiempo?

Ah, pero cómo poder hacerlo... no puedes olvidar las cosas hermosas, simplemente no puedo desechar todo aquel dulzor por el que alguna en mi vida soñé, y que varias veces tuve y disfrute. Siempre soñando contigo, siempre queriendo estar contigo. Tengo tantas memorias marcadas en cada calle de esta ciudad, y todas me clavan como aguja en mi corazón, y mientras más recuerdo, más agujas parecen, hasta crear una gran espada que me va matando poco a poco de dolor.

Me pregunto si aún recuerdas mi estúpida confesión, en la cual palabras no usé y aún así tú me entendiste, y nunca dudaste de ello, porque así eras tú. Todo lo que estaba a tu alcance lo entendías y lo dabas como una verdad absoluta. Una de las tantas cosas raras que me encanta de ti, y en que en ese momento amé. ¿Recuerdas?

Estábamos a solas en mi habitación, mi casa estaba sola como de costumbre. Solamente nos juntamos para mirar los vídeos de las partidas de los equipos rivales que nos trajo Momoi, siempre podía estar como excusa siendo yo el capitán y tú el vice-capitán. Siempre tuve otras intenciones, ¿cómo explicarlo en ese momento?, me ponía nervioso solo el hecho de que me miraras fijamente, aquella mirada que fulminaba todo aquello en mi interior y todo se llenaba de ti, todo se trataba de ti. Siempre agradecí el ser mucho más alto que tú, así podía esconder mi sonrojada cara cada vez que hacías algo lindo. Y esa vez, nos recostamos en el suelo, uno al lado de otro, solamente viendo el techo y conversando de cosas triviales... recuerdo que no pude aguantarlo más, y me puse encima de ti, queriendo acercarme mucho más. Eras una persona tan curiosa, porque en ese mismo momento, pude ver como tu cara se sonrojaba y tu mirada... tu mirada era tan seria como siempre. Y no me dijiste nada, yo tampoco lo hice. Solamente te observé, Dios, estaba tan embobado viendo tu rostro, tu cabello, tus ojos, tus labios...

Entonces cerraste los ojos, y aunque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar lo hice, y no me arrepiento. Me acerqué lentamente, y me detuve, no quería hacerlo lento. Y lo hice en cosa de segundos: te besé. Pude poner mis torpes labios en los tuyos, los cuales eran tan suaves y cálidos. Me sentía en una especie de sueño en el cual no quería despertar, fue un momento el cual jamás podré olvidar. Sentía mi corazón a mil, y también pude sentir el tuyo. –_ Ya entiendo... Te amo._ – Pude haber muerto, y no arrepentirme de nada. Esa vez, vi una de tus mejores expresiones, las cuales quiero pensar que fui el único en poder verla.

No importa por donde pase, siempre tengo recuerdos sobre los dos. No hay lugar en donde mi cara no cambie a una nostálgica. Incluso tengo recuerdo en donde suelto una pequeña risa. ¿Recuerdas cuando traje a arrastras a Haizaki en medio de un partido? _–Nijimura-Sempai, te pasas_. - ¿Recuerdas las veces en que me retabas por emocionarme mucho en un partido donde se suponía que no debía hacerlo? –_ Nijimura-Sempai, esa anotación fue genial, pero no te emociones demasiado, estás llamando mucho la atención_ -. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver tu rostro molesto, o escuchar tus risas. Pero tal vez lo que más extraño en este momento, es escucharte decir mi nombre... – _Shuu...zo-Kun_ –

Recuerdo aquella vez que con insistencia te lo pedí, deseaba escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios, y pese a que "Nijimura-Sempai" me parecía agradable, no podía dejar de pensar en que ya era tiempo de que nos llamáramos por nuestros respectivos nombres. - _Seeei-Chan_ -, sé que no me veo como una persona romántica o tierna, pero me gustaba llamarte así. A veces simplemente por molestarte, solamente porque quería ver tu rostro molesto, diciéndome –_ no soy un niño, Sei a secas está bien_ -. Mi lindo kouhai, amaba hacerte enojar, y es que me encantaba ver tus expresiones. Tu rostro serio, tu voz con cierto grado de monotonía pero que a la vez, yo sabía que estaba cargada con emociones, sentimientos, cosas que solamente yo podía notar. Porque sentía que te conocía, y porque en el fondo para mí era fácil leerte.

En mis últimos días por Teiko recuerdo que podía ver en cada pasillo a los dos caminando felizmente. Podía ver en las canchas nuestras jugadas completamente distintas, pero a la vez sincronizadas, y del cómo bastaba con solo una mirada, para saber el siguiente paso del otro. Hay tantos recuerdos en mi mente, de todo tipo. Y si soy más sincero, ciertamente me da vergüenza entrar a los cambiadores. No puedo evitar sonrojarme con tal solo recordar las guarradas que hacíamos como cualquier par de adolescentes con las hormonas a mil. Ver los casilleros y verte a ti contra ellos, con tu rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza, emoción, falta de aire quizás. Una vista blanca de tu bella y arqueada espalda y las gotas de sudor recorriendo por todo tu pequeño cuerpo. Aún tu deleitosa voz recorre frecuentemente por cada rincón de mi mente; tus gemidos entrecortados, tus ruegos por más, por dolor, por placer, y mi nombre... mi nombre, escucharlo una y otra vez, de todos los modos que te hacía sentir en ese momento de pasión, el cual teníamos los dos. Tenerte para mí fue algo demasiado maravilloso. El poder recorrerte lentamente, y a la vez, con grandes ganas. Toda tu suave piel pasaba por mis manos, y ferozmente con mis labios que siempre deseaban de ti, poder respirar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo adictivo, cada rincón, poder amarte y sentirte para mí. Hacías que un calor recorriera todo mi cuerpo y pusieras mi mente totalmente en blanco, para rápidamente llenarte de ti. El poder sentirte y poder morderte, y marcarte enteramente como mío. Besarte y adentrarme en un mar de placeres que solo en ti encontré. Ver cada pequeña reacción con cada roce, cada respiro, cada mordida, cada beso, cada embestida desatada de erotismo. Hacernos uno fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Todo tu cuerpo me proporcionaba gran placer, el solo hecho de verte tan distinto, alguien que solamente yo conocía, verte tan indefenso y a la vez dominante... hacía que quisiera apoderarme de ti, poseerte de todas las formas posibles, monopolizarte era mi gran obsesión oculta, y hacerte el amor era mi adicción de siempre.

_- Veo que no solo te gusta destacar en el baloncesto... sempai. -_

_- Pero qué clase de cosas estás diciendo ahora, tonto. -_

_- Pero es verdad... Nijimura-sempai, no dejas de sorprenderme. Te amo. -_

Mi pequeño insolente, a veces simplemente no puedo creer que existas, eres perfecto. Dios, eres la perfección en su máxima expresión, hasta tus debilidades son demasiado adorables para mí. Eras el número uno en todo, bueno en estudios, artes, música y deportes, ¿eras real acaso?, y lo peor de todo es que eras... estúpidamente lindo, con tu cabellera rojiza que hacía honor a tu apellido, y tus ojos del mismo color, que me hipnotizaban por completo. No, lo peor de todo es que te fijaste en alguien como yo, un hombre al igual que tú, un jugador del mismo club, tu compañero, un amigo... ¿sigues siendo real acaso? Al principio se me hacía imposible pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que alguien como tú quisiera salir conmigo, de hecho, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí cuando me encontré en un completo estado de interés contigo, me abofeteaba mentalmente, me abofeteaba realmente el rostro por pensar esas cosas indecentes, y pese a que nunca lo demostré en mi rostro, así eran las cosas, y estaba completamente enamorado de ti. No sabes lo estúpido y esperanzado que me sentía con el simple hecho de que me esperaras para caminar juntos a casa, o chocar nuestras manos y creer haber visto un pequeño sonrojo en ti. Me costaba ver más expresiones de las que siempre tenías, para todos eran las mismas, hasta que pude notar pequeños cambios cuando estábamos solos. No sabes lo especial que me hacías sentir por eso. No sabes lo especial que me hiciste sentir cuando correspondiste mis sentimientos... pude haber muerto y no haberme arrepentido de nada. Fuiste una salvación para mi pequeño y duro corazón.

Y aún así no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí tomar mi felicidad, NUESTRA felicidad, y hacerla añicos. Si bien las risas están tatuadas en mí, la angustia también lo está... y lo peor es que no puedo borrarla por ningún segundo, ¿lo sabes?, simplemente no puedo, NO PUEDO, no puedo quitarme tus llantos, esas lágrimas que brotaban y parecían no tener un fin, tu rostro completamente rojo, y un sonido que jamás había escuchado, estabas gritándome, tu voz envuelta en desesperación, pánico, tristeza, amargura... - _¡QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA!, ¡EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO, DÍMELO POR FAVOR, NO... entiendo, no... entiendo nada..._ – mi corazón se parte en miles de despreciables fragmentos al repetir estas escenas tortuosas. Nunca te había visto de esa forma, nunca había escuchado todas las cosas las cuales harías por mí, quise abrazarte... quise olvidarme de toda la mierda y abrazarte, decirte que todo estaba bien, que quería pasar el resto de mis días contigo, pero soy un gran cobarde en estas cosas... y simplemente callé. Para cuando los lamentos y gritos terminaron, me asusté. Pude sentir otra especie de aura rodeándote, "será normal" fue lo que pensé pero no fue así... levantaste un poco la mirada, y miraste el suelo por unos segundos.

-_ ... En ese caso... no te necesito._ -

Un tono decidido, una voz oscura que hizo que se me erizara el cuerpo, un miedo que con sus manos golpeaba fuertemente a mi pecho, un completo desconocido que me miraba... sentí mi corazón quebrarse ante todo. Pero no iba a quejarme, me lo merecía después de todo, ¿no?, era lo que estaba buscando, terminar con todo rápidamente. ¿Que qué había estado pasando?, ah... son esas noticias que te las dicen de un rato a otro y que se te da vuelta el mundo por ello. "Terminaríamos alejándonos de todas formas", pensé. Fue tonto en realidad ahora que lo pienso. Me mudé con mi padre a otro país al terminar el año, ¿la causa?, su jodida enfermedad, el tratamiento que debía seguir solamente lo podía hacer en ese lugar. Y lo más estúpido de todo, es que en ese tiempo yo no podía saber por cuánto tiempo iría a quedarme. O si al menos iba a poder volver. Él era mi única familia, no podía abandonarlo, simplemente no podía... y ahora que he vuelto, no he tenido nada más que sentimientos revueltos y... frío, todo es demasiado frío.

Todavía sigo buscándote con la mirada, es lo único que he hecho en este largo caminar, cada segundo me siento más agitado, emocionado, quisiera gritar tu nombre y correr hacia cualquier lado. Me siento como un niño perdido, no sé a dónde ir, ni siquiera sé si sigues viviendo aquí, ni siquiera sé si estás vivo, MALDITA SEA, ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo?, camino sin un rumbo fijo, solamente camino por las calles que alguna vez pisamos, mi mente se vuelve a llenar de ti, de alguien feliz, _- Nijimura-Sempai_ -, tu rostro ingenuo se mezcla con la voz que siento en mi cabeza, y camino más rápido, - _Sempai_ -, es como un cuchillo atravesándote la garganta, - _Shuuzou-Kun_ -, mi paso se acelera y el nudo en mi garganta se hace cada segundo más y más grande, -_ ¿Sabes algo? -_, mi vista se empieza a poner borrosa y húmeda, las lágrimas no dejan de recorrer mi rostro, y ahora me encuentro corriendo hacia ningún lugar, -_ yo de verdad_ -, derecha, derecha, izquierda, busco y busco, hay semejanzas pero no eres tú, creo poder verte pero no eres tú, nadie, NADIE, -_ nunca pensé en decirlo realmente_ - siento como si pudiese desplomarme en cualquier momento, quiero borrarte pero todo se me viene encima, -_ es la primera vez_ -, no sigas matándome por favor, - _que soy tan feliz_ -, ya no puedo seguir corriendo, mis piernas se han cansado, y puedo mirar el suelo con pequeñas gotas cayendo de mí, y todo es gracias a ti, ¿sabes lo que es tener ese nudo en tu garganta, tan grande, tan asfixiante, como si alguien te agarrara del cuello... y duele, duele, quieres gritar pero no puedes, no debes, y entonces...

-_ Estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿no, sempai?_ -

El nudo desata toda la presión a golpes, grito, GRITO como si hubiesen atravesado miles de cuchillos sobre mí, las lágrimas hacen presión en mis ojos y salen junto con toda mi desesperación, ya ni siquiera puedo respirar, no puedo articular ni una mísera palabra. Tu nombre sale apenas de mi boca, necesito aire y no sé dónde encontrarlo, necesito calmarme y no sé cómo, quisiera fallecer definitivamente ahora mismo, ya que no quiero seguir muriendo una y otra vez en el lecho de todo lo que alguna vez pasó... cómo quisiera verte una vez más... como quisiera escucharte una vez más, digas cualquier cosa, dime que soy un tonto, un imbécil, que no me necesitas más en tu vida, no importa. Solamente quiero verte, quiero escucharte, abrazarte y sentir que sigues aquí, ¿y luego qué?, a lo mejor ya no te dejaría ir nunca más...

Distante.

Te esfumas.

Estás tan lejos de cualquier coherencia que podría existir en mí...

- _¿Shuu... zou?_ -

Un segundo, parálisis, no puedo moverme, todo mi interior se retuerce, mis ojos más abiertos que nunca. Levanto la mirada, no para encontrar a los rubíes de mis recuerdos, hay algo distinto, hay un color más que no encaja en ti. Como una alteración de la realidad, y entonces te das cuenta de mi mirada, te veo algo confuso. Tapas tu ojo derecho con desesperación y no sabes a dónde mirar...

- _A... kashi._ -

Solo tu apellido me salió a duras penas, aún siento que no puedo moverme, ¿es un sueño?, no. Maldita sea. Yo de rodillas mirándote, y tú... te ves tan perdido. Quiero pararme, y estrecharte entre mis brazos. ¿Me dejarías abrazarte?, ¿y si me gritas?, ¿si me insultas y me alejas?... ¿es que eso acaso ya no importaba? Al demonio con todo, sí, al demonio con todo. Mordí mi labio inferior y me arrojé sobre ti. ¿Conoces la felicidad del calor humano que te llega y anda por todos lados? No, no pude ver tu rostro, no sé si estás feliz, triste, enojado o confuso. No importa, ¿cierto?, soy una persona egoísta y no quiero soltarte... porque si lo hago sé, que jamás...

- _...jamás te dejaré ir_. -

* * *

Final inconcluso.

Por favor mátenme, hahahaha.

Pero lo hice con amor, y de verdad me costó escribirlo. Espero que a la gente que le haya gustado (si es que hubo) me deje un lindo review, si no, no importa, ya haré otro y espero sea mejor ; - ;

Muchas gracias por su atención.


End file.
